


Captain for a Knight

by Siberienne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, Feels, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Role Reversal, Short One Shot, Skinny Steve, pre serum!steve, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberienne/pseuds/Siberienne
Summary: Sick of watching his best friend pick battles he can't win, Sergeant Barnes takes Steve home to give him the power.“I thought you might like to see how it feels to wear the uniform.”





	Captain for a Knight

“You don’t know when to give up, do you?” The larger man jeers, standing a good foot and a half above Steve, puffing up his shoulders for added impact. 

Steve corrects his balance clumsily and takes another poorly orchestrated swing. “I could do this all day,” he asserts, doing his best to catch his breath.  
The larger man doesn’t give in. He’s infuriated by the concept of being stood up to by a smaller man. Rage boils as he kicks Steve into the fence to prove that he is bigger and stronger and will not be beaten by an inferior opponent. 

“Hey! Pick on someone your own size,” a familiar voice demands, deep and smooth like salted honey. Steve blacks out for a split second before awakening to a firm and warm embrace. The assailant is gone and has been replaced by the charming and protective presence of Bucky Barnes. His best friend in the whole wide world- the only one who ever has his back. And he is wearing an Army uniform. The added air of authority makes Steve’s face hot and his stomach drop. He has always been into joining the Army. But now it’s possible that he is *into* the Army. 

Bucky’s soft pink lips turn into a teasing smile as she shakes his head disapprovingly at his best friend, “sometimes I think you like getting punched.” He may have even winked, but Steve can’t be sure. 

Not one to admit defeat, Steve declares that he in fact had him on the ropes. Only a couple more hits and Steve would be hailed victorious. Defender of the movie theatre, champion of the people. 

Bucky shakes his head, feeling suddenly protective. How can someone have so much brawn and so little brain at the same time? “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.”  
Steve, still convinced of his self-sufficiency asks naively, “why? Where are we going?’  
Bucky smirks and bites his tongue, eyeing Steve flirtatiously. “Home… to let you get out all that pent up tension.” 

********************************************************************************************************************\

Like every part the gentleman Bucky is, he opens the door ahead of Steve and ushers him into the warmth of the apartment. The fire has burnt down to embers, but the room is still cosy with a soft amber glow. 

Steve throws himself dramatically onto the old worn couch. The fabric is rough and torn on the armrests, but it’s what they can afford. And it is home.  
“I don’t always need taking care of you know.” He sighs. 

Bucky shrugs, hanging up his coat and turning around to eye off Steve. He begins to unbutton his shirt. The fact that he has left his hat on is unnervingly erotic.  
Steve blinks and his stomach does that thing again. His heart rises to his throat and his stomach threatens to drop out the other end. Time slows to a standstill as if Steve were back at the theatre watching a slide show in slow motion. 

Firm, golden skin drowns his senses. Well-muscled arms stretch and bulge as Bucky removes his tight white singlet. Soft hairs sprout from his chest calling out to be toyed with. Sweet, dewy musk intoxicates the room. Steve is fairly certain he has forgotten to breathe. He hasn’t closed his mouth in a century. And there might be drool. 

Steve snaps back to reality as Bucky reaches out to help him up off the couch.  
“Sorry Buck. I… I’m awake. Don’t worry about me.” Steve’s face prickles with heat as he twists around trying to hide his rampant erection. Bucky is his friend. Friends don’t get like this around each other. Bucky can’t see him like this. 

Bucky chuckles with warmth and sincerity, bowing down to Steve and removing his cap. He extends the same hand and places the hat firmly on Steve’s head. It is a bit large but it suits him in a funny way. “I thought you might like to see how it feels to wear the uniform.” 

Steve’s heart nearly leaps from its cavity. “Uh, thanks Buck?” He stammers, working through his feelings of joy and arousal; Still trying to face away so as not to embarrass himself or his friend. 

Bucky nods and smooths his hand over Steve’s delicate shoulder.  
“Gorgeous.” He takes Steve’s collar gently and looks him in the eye seeking permission to undo a button. 

Oh… This is happening… “Yeah,” Steve whispers barely able to choke out a coherent sentence, transfixed on Bucky’s hands on him, “sure.”  
Bucky’s nimble fingers make their way to the bottom of Steve’s shirt and the lapels fall open, revealing a flawlessly soft, alabaster figure. 

Steve slumps awkwardly at first touch, attempting to hide his slight frame. “I’m not much Buck,” he says apologetically. “I’m not like you. I’m weak. Not very manly.” 

Bucky shakes his head in earnest disagreement and cups Steve’s cheek in his hand, “You’re perfect.” 

Steve raises his chin to look Bucky in the eye. His eyes appear to speak the truth. Steve relaxes and leans into Bucky’s touch, smiling with nervous elation. He rises to his tiptoes to meet Bucky’s gaze. Closer… and closer… almost tasting his aroma- until Bucky’s lips- full, sweet lips and hot breath- meet his. 

Bucky grins proudly and steps away to retrieve his Army uniform. “When I said uniform, I meant it Stevie. You want to be in charge? I am yours to command.” The words purr from his tongue with effortless seduction. 

Steve knew that Bucky was charismatic and popular with the ladies. But now he truly knows what it’s like to be on the receiving end of Bucky’s charms. 

He helps Steve’s worn, oversized shirt off and replaces it with a crisp, pressed, military issued shirt- logo and all. He smooths it down Steve’s body, taking the opportunity for more contact. Honoured, Steve glows at the opportunity to be able to wear such a special garment. 

Bucky runs a firm, flattened hand down Steve’s torso again, before kneeling at his feet and gazing up with raw passion in his eyes.  
“Reporting for duty, Captain. What are your orders?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fandom! I'm back from reality after over a year of not writing. 
> 
> Sorry for no porn this time. I might (possibly) (probably) write a sequel with full details :p


End file.
